


A Dragon's Embrace

by DracosDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Endosoma, Vore, endo, enjoy, if this gets enough attention i'll make a version where the reader is possibly the prey, uh this is just a vore fic idea i had so, uses my main sona + a character made specifically for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracosDragon/pseuds/DracosDragon
Summary: hi welcome to my first ever fanfiction, but it's also kinda only my ocsenjoy a big ol dragon protecting someonemain concept behind it is just "dragon protects someone lost in the rain via safe vore and comfortsorry if the title feels cheesy
Kudos: 7





	A Dragon's Embrace

Approaching any cave is never a good idea, but it's the best in the rain.

A mouse anthro wanders into the cave after a weary day of travel, very solidly lost within the massive forest surrounding the mountain. They thought it'd be easy to get out by just travelling in a straight line, but the forest's dense plant life could get anyone lost, especially without modern technology to assist. They eventually come across a sheltered but overgrown path to follow, leading to a safe-looking cavern in the mountain. Despite rumors of dragons, it's probably the safest shelter for miles...If nothing's inside. 

As they travel deeper, the sounds of the cavern amplify, including a curious breathing from deeper. Our mousey friend decides to head deeper and investigate, coming across a large, slumbering dragon deep within the caves. A quick misstep causing noise is all it takes to wake him, and for the dragon to rise and block the way out as the mouse is scared stiff.

"Hello there, little mouse. Come to take shelter from the rain?" He sits gently in front of the exit, smiling kindly.

"Y-y-yes, mister dragon. Are you going to eat me like those in stories?" The mouse falls back, staring at the dragon.

"I would never. Those stories are never fully truthful, though the fates of knights is. But i would never harm someone such as you, who has done nothing towards me. What's your name?"

"I-it's Matti. What's yours..?" Matti moves to sit up instead of be in shock on the floor, still staying out of reach.

"My name is Dracos Metalscale. Nice to meet someone like you, but sitting there shivering in a cave can't be much of a help, you'll get sick. Come rest against me and warm up." He moves so that Matti would have a place to lean against him. 

"Oh thank you, mister Dracos." Matti rushes over rest against the warm dragon's side, helping them dry off slightly.

"So, how'd you get all the way here while looking so cut up? Most who come to me are better prepared than a lone, rainsoaked mouse with a backpack of travel gear." He chuckles a bit, and pokes Matti with his tail.

"Lost during a long hike, lost some gear along the way after the storm. I was wandering the forest when i came upon this cave." They dig into their pack to get a small snack, somewhat comfortable but still wary about the dragon's presence.

"Well, if you trust me i can escort you somewhere comfier to wait the storm out. I swear upon my honor you'll be safe." He curls around Matti a bit, smiling.

"Can't say i fully trust a dragon, but i'll trust you on this part. Where is it?" The mouse looks up in curiosity...

"It's inside me. I can control my digestion, and even if i lose control i can get you out quickly. You'll be safe." He lifts his head over Matti, opening his mouth wide to start...

The mouse is frozen in shock, allowing them to be gently scooped up, pack and all, into that draconic maw. They do start to struggle once sealed in, kicking against the tongue before he slides down in a single _gulp._

"There we go, safe and sound. A bit damp, but warmer than the rain." He purrs softly once they're deposited into that roomy dragon belly, which is surprisingly empty except for a few harmless fluids, and comfortably warm as Matti passes out...

* * *

When the rainfall stops, Dracos slowly wanders outside and gently spits Matti back up onto some soft plant-life, waiting for them to reawaken before leaving. Once they start to stir, however, he moves a bit away. "Hello again, little mouse."

"Huh..? I'm still alive?" They slowly get back up and dry off a bit from dragon saliva, looking about at the peaceful forest.

"Yep, alive and intact. I can help you back to the nearest town, if you wish. Shouldn't be far from here." He smiles peacefully and boops Matti with his tail. "If not, then just head north along the path from here. You'll find your way out."

"I think i'll go alone, mister Dracos. Thank you for the shelter." Matti starts to head off down the path away from the cave, the forest much easier to navigate in the sun. Dracos, however, heads back into the cave to rest again...

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my first fanfic  
> i'll eventually write more but don't expect it in a timely manner


End file.
